freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Theorien zur Five Nights at Freddy's-Serie
Dieser Artikel präsentiert eine Auswahl allgemeiner Theorien zur Five Nights at Freddy's-Serie, die sich nicht speziell auf einzelne Spielteile beschränken, sondern die Spielereihe als Gesamtes umfassen. Diese Theorien wurden von Spielefans aufgestellt und können ungenau oder unzutreffend sein. Phone Guy ist identisch mit Purple Guy → siehe Phone Guy und Purple Guy In zahlreichen Fan-Foren werden bis heute lebhafte Debatten um die Frage geführt, ob die In-Game-Charaktere "Phone Guy" und "Purple Guy" ein- und dieselbe Person sein könnten. Hintergrund sind Gemeinsamkeiten bezüglich Verhalten und Betriebswissen, die beide Personen miteinander teilen. Im Folgenden sollen die Argumente aufgelistet werden, die laut Spielefans entweder für oder gegen die Theorie sprechen: Pro * Beide Personen verhalten sich verdächtig. Während Phone Guy den Spieler mehrfach anlügt, sich sehr häufig selbst widerspricht und das Unternehmen "Freddy Fazbear Entertainment" in Schutz nimmt, zerstört Purple Guy Animatronics und ermordet Kinder. Dies sind Verhaltensweisen, die beide in gleichem Maße von Herzlosigkeit, Feindseligkeit und Hinterhältigkeit zeugen. Die Gemeinsamkeit liegt also in beider Personen scheinbar bösem Charakter. * Beide Personen haben zu jeder Zeit Zugang zu den Restaurants. Phone Guy kann offenbar zu jeder beliebigen Zeit von der Tagschicht in die Nachtschicht wechseln, wie seine Nachricht in der 6. Nacht in FnaF-2 vermuten lässt. Dazu aber muss Phone Guy das Restaurant jederzeit betreten und verlassen können. Purple Guy hingegen betritt in den Minigames die Pizzeria sowohl tags wie nachts, er kann sogar gefahrlos den Sicherheitsraum betreten, wann immer er will. * Beide Personen benutzen ein Telefon und sind Sicherheitsbeamte. Diesem Argument liegen zwei Umstände zugrunde: Phone Guy sagt selbst aus, dass er als Nachtwächter und Sicherheitsbeamter arbeitet. Und im Minigame "Save them!" in FnaF-2 ist Purple Guy erstmalig zu sehen, er trägt ein goldenes Abzeichen (wie von einer us-amerikanischen Polizeiuniform) und ein Objekt in seiner Hand, das wie ein Telefonhörer aussieht. Beide Personen übten also denselben Beruf aus und benutzten ein Telefon. ** Skeptiker halten dagegen, dass das merkwürdige Objekt in Purple Guy's Hand nicht zwangsläufig ein Telefonhörer sein müsse. Es mag sich alternativ um eine Art Fernsteuerung handeln, mit der Purple Guy die Animatronics manipulierte und Freddy im Minigame lahmlegt. * Beide Personen vergöttern "Foxy". Während Phone Guy in der 1. und 2. Nacht von FnaF-2 davon erzählt, wie sehr er doch Foxy mögen würde, kann Purple Guy in einem Minigame dabei beobachtet werden, wie er vor der Pirate Cove lungert und Foxy anschmachtend nachblickt. Contra * Phone Guy hilft dem Spieler. Skeptiker der Gleichsetzung von Phone Guy mit Purple Guy werfen ein, dass Phone Guy, selbst wenn er Unwahrheiten von sich gibt oder zumindest Dinge verschweigt, er den Nachtwächtern hilft und sie unterstützt. Ohne seine Hinweise wären die Nachtwächter den Animatronics gänzlich hilflos ausgeliefert. Auch könnte es praktische Gründe haben, weswegen er zu Unwahrheiten greift: Das Unternehmen möchte natürlich möglichst gut dastehen und beseitigt jede Quelle, die dazu führen könnte, das der Firmenruf Schaden erleidet. Würde Phone Guy mit direkten Warnungen genau dies tun, würde er sicherlich fristlos entlassen werden, was dazu führt, dass er keinem Nachtwächter irgendwie mehr helfen kann. Aus dieser Sicht betrachtet, wäre es ungerecht gegenüber Phone Guy, von Böswilligkeit auszugehen. Demnach wäre Phone Guy vielmehr das Opfer von Zwängen, während Purple Guy definitiv von sich aus und freiwillig Böses tut. * Beide sterben offenbar an verschiedenen Orten: Während der 4. Nacht von FnaF-1 sind Aufnahmen zu hören, die Phone Guy's möglichen Tod durch die Animatronics aufgezeichnet haben. Im regulär letzten Minigame von FnaF-3 ist Purple Guy zu sehen, wie er in ein beschädigtes Animatronik-Kostüm steigt und darin zu Tode kommt. Phone Guy hält sich offenbar in seinem Büro auf, während Purple Guy sich im Sicherheitsraum versteckt. ** Allerdings besteht alternativ die Möglichkeit, dass Phone Guy (anders, als es für den Spieler möglich ist) das Büro vor dem Angriff der Animatronics verlassen hat und in den Sicherheitsraum geflohen ist, wo er seine letzte Nachricht aufgenommen hat. * Die Animatronics in FnaF-3 sind alle zerstört: Als Mike Schmidt im Dienst war, waren die Animatronics noch intakt. Purple Guy zerstörte in den Minigames nacheinander alle Animatronics und Phone Guy starb laut Tonband, bevor Mike angestellt wurde. In FnaF-3 finden sich (mit Ausnahme von Springtrap) keine kompletten Animatronics mehr. Es kann durchaus sein, das sich Purple Guy an den Animatronics vergriffen hat, nach dem Mike entlassen wurde. Dies würde dann für einen anderen Todeszeitpunkt als den von Phone Guy sprechen. * In der Tonbandaufzeichnung zur 4. Nacht in FnaF-1 sind die Animatronics zu hören: 'Purple Guy demolierte vor seinem Tod nach und nach jeden einzelnen Animatronic (mit Ausnahme von Golden Freddy). Auch starteten die Animatronics nacheinander von der Bühne, bzw. der Pirate Cove aus, bevor Purple Guy sich ihrer entledigte. Kurz vor Phone Guy's vermeintlichen Tod, sind die Animatronics allerdings zu hören. Sofern die Animatronics zu den gleichen Verhaltensweisen neigten, die sie in ''FnaF-1 zeigten, dürfte, außer Foxy, keiner von ihnen zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurückgekehrt sein, was für unterschiedliche Todeszeitpunkte und -folgen spricht. ** Es könnte sich bei den Geräuschen allerdings auch um Halluzinationen handeln, die von den Geistern erzeugt wurden und mit aufgezeichnet worden sind. Dann bestünde wieder die Möglichkeit, dass Phone Guy den Raum rechtzeitig verlassen konnte. Auch könnte dies einige Ungereimtheiten erklären, die sich durch die vielen Geräusche ergeben. ** Weiterhin spricht gegen die gleichen Verhaltensweisen der Animatronics wie im ersten Spiel, dass sie in den Minigames in FnaF-3 die Bühne in falscher Reihenfolge verlassen: Freddy macht hier den Anfang, obwohl er für gewöhnlich sonst als letzter die Bühne verlässt. * '''Phone Guy wusste, dass die animatronischen Spezialkostüme gefährlich waren. Sowohl in FnaF-1 als auch in FnaF-2 weist Phone Guy wiederholt darauf hin, dass es lebensgefährlich sei, die animatronischen Kostüme zu tragen, bzw., in sie hineingestopft zu werden. In FnaF-3 schließlich, enthüllen uralte Diktiergerätaufnahmen, die Phone Guy dereinst angefertigt hatte, dass es mindestens einen fatalen Unfall in einem Fazbear-Entertainment-Lokal gegeben hatte: ein Schauspieler war durch ein Spezialkostüm verletzt oder gar getötet worden. Vor diesem Hintergrund erscheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass Phone Guy mit diesem Wissen leichtsinnig genug gewesen wäre, ausgerechnet in das Kostüm von "Springtrap" zu steigen, wie es Purple Guy getan hat. ** Allerdings basiert dies auf eine rein rationale Denkweise. Purple Guy geriet, eingekesselt von den Geistern, offensichtlich in Panik. Es könnte sehr gut sein, das es sich schlicht um eine Verzweiflungstat handelte oder Purple Guy/Phone Guy in dem Moment einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass die Spezialkostüme gefährlich waren. Es existieren mehrere "Phone Guys" → siehe Phone Guy Einer weit verbreiteten Mutmaßung zufolge sollen in der Five Nights at Freddy's-Spielereihe mehrere "Phone Guys" auftreten. Im Folgenden sollen die Argumente, auf denen diese Theorie fußt, aufgezählt werden: * Der "Phone Guy" aus Fnaf-2 ist freundlicher, als der aus FnaF-1. Tatsächlich sind bei aufmerksamem Zuhören deutliche Stimmungsunterschiede festzustellen. Während der Anrufer aus FnaF-1 beunruhigend nervös und verängstigt klingt, ist der Anrufer aus FnaF-2 geradezu leutselig und scheint recht unbekümmert zu sein. Dazu passt, dass der Anrufer aus FnaF-2 nicht lügt und dem Nachtwächter deutlich mehr innerbetriebliche Kenntnisse zukommen lässt. ** Skeptiker halten dagegen, dass FnaF-2 die Vorgeschichte zu FnaF-1 erzählt. Das vergleichsweise fröhliche Geplauder des Anrufers ist wohl darauf zurückzuführen, dass die erschreckenden Vorfälle um die Kinder und die Animatronics gerade erst beginnen. Zu der Zeit, in der FnaF-1 spielt, mag Phone Guy bereits selbst traumatisierende Ereignisse durchlebt haben. Wenn die Anrufer aus beiden Spieleteile ein- und dieselbe Person sind, wäre hier tatsächlich eine gewisse Charakterentwicklung festzustellen: vom leutseligen Zeugen zum traumatisierten Opfer. * Der "Phone Guy" aus den ersten zwei Nächten von FnaF-3 ist wieder eine ganz andere Person. Dieser Fakt ist unbestritten. Der Anrufer in FnaF-3, der bis zur ersten Hälfte der 2. Nacht zu hören ist, spricht mit starkem Akkzent und gebraucht eine deutlich "lässigere" Sprechweise. Im Allgemeinen wird angenommen, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer der ersten beiden Nächte um den Eigentümer von "Fazbear's Fright" handelt. ** Skeptische Spielefans werfen dennoch ein, dass auch dieser "Phone Guy" offenbar etwas zu verbergen hat: kaum erwähnt der Anrufer "Springtrap", wird er plötzlich furchtbar nervös und verlässt fluchtartig die Szene. * Der "Phone Guy" aus den Tonbändern von FnaF-3 ist derselbe wie aus FnaF-1 und FnaF-2. Auch dies scheint ziemlich sicher, geht man davon aus, dass die Anrufer aus FnaF-1 und FnaF-2 ein- und dieselbe Person sind. Der Anrufer von den Tonbändern klingt genauso gestelzt und formell. Ergänzend hierzu wird angeführt, dass die Tonbänder aus einer Zeit stammen dürften, als Phone Guy noch in "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" arbeitete und es dort noch keine besonderen Vorfälle gegeben hatte. Dies würde dann einen weiteren Schritt in der Charakterentwicklung von "Phone Guy" aufzeigen: von "selbstbewusster Anweiser und Moderator" über "hilfsbereiter und besorgter Zeuge" hin zu "traumatisiertes und eingeschüchtertes Opfer". **Eben weil die Tonbänder so alt sind, fragen sich Skeptiker, ob der "Phone Guy" von den Anweisungstonbändern nicht doch eine ganz andere Person sein könnte. Theorien zum Vorfall um die vermissten Kinder → siehe Vermisste-Kinder-Zwischenfall Theorien zum Schicksal der verschwundenen Kinder Es kursieren zahlreiche Theorien und Vermutungen zum Tod und postmortalen Verbleib der Kinder. Im Folgenden sollen die Theorien mit der breitesten Resonanz aufgeführt werden. * Der Mörder ist William Afton: Diese Theorie wird durch verschiedene Fakten gestützt: **In FNaF-SL wird enthüllt, dass Afton gemeinsam mit einem gewissen Henry sämtliche Animatronics selbst entwickelt, gebaut und programmiert hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Henry hatte Afton die Figuren nur erschaffen, um sie gezielt als Mordwerkzeuge einzusetzen. **In den Blaupausen für den Animatronic Funtime Freddy in FNaF-SL sind die Umrisse eines Kinderkörpers im Bauch zu erkennen. Von Circus Baby ist bekannt, dass sie dereinst Elizabeth Afton mit einem im Bauchraum versteckten Greifarm tötete. **In FNaF-6 schließlich berichtet Henry, dass seine kleine Tochter Charlie von Afton ermordet worden war. * Die Leichen der Kinder stecken in den Animatronics: Dieser Vermutung liegen die Zeitungsberichte zugrunde, in denen Besucher des Lokals von Gestank, Blut und Gewebe berichten, das aus den Animatronics sickerte. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür sind die Gestalten, welche im Minigame-Level "Give gifts, give life!" wie in sich zusammengesackte Leichen aussehen und von "Puppet" Animatronic-Masken aufgesetzt bekommen. Sie sollen die getöteten Kinder symbolisieren und ihre Körper werden in den Kostümen versteckt. Von Circus Baby ist bekannt, dass sie ein Mädchen namens Elizabeth gewaltsam im Bauchraum der Puppe einsperrte. Spielefans argwöhnen, dass der Mörder der Kinder entweder die Leichname vorübergehend in den Animatronics versteckte und später entsorgte, oder dass die Leichname noch immer in den Kostümen verrotten. * Die Animatronics sind besessen: Diese Theorie gründet auf dem zuweilen verspielt wirkenden Verhalten der Animatronics. Teilweise wirkt es, als spielten die Animatronics eine Art Haschen, oder "Katz-und-Maus". Viele Spielefans sind überzeugt, dass die Geister der getöteten Kinder die Animatronics bewohnen. Dies würde erklären, warum die Animatronics so versessen darauf sind, nur die Nachtwächter zu töten: Die Kinder können sich nur daran erinnern, dass ihr Mörder eine Uniform trug. * Puppet ist besessen: Diese Theorie wurde inzwischen bestätigt. Lange Zeit ging sie auf jenes Kind zurück, das im Minigame-Level "Take cake to the children!" vom sogenannten "Purple Guy" umgebracht wird: Die Tränenströme, die dem Kind über die Wangen laufen, erinnern in frappierender Weise an die blauen Senkrechtstreifen auf der Maske des Animatronics "Puppet". In FNaF-6 wird gezeigt, dass das Opfer ein kleines Mädchen namens Charlie war. Charlie war während einer Geburtstagsparty von den anderen Kindern aus Bosheit ausgesperrt und von William Afton getötet worden. Daraufhin war der Geist des getöteten Kindes in die Puppe gefahren. Kategorie:Theorien